The floors of buildings are usually provided with floor drains which provide access to drainpipes which are used to convey liquids spilt or poured on the floors to sewers or collection containers. The open mouth of the floor drain is usually closed with an apertured drain plate which may be friction fit or otherwise secured in place.
In time, the mouth of the drainpipe may become eroded or the floor drain plate cracked so that the mouth of the drainpipe is no longer securely closed. When that occurs the plumber usually attempts to install a new floor drain plate. Unfortunately, in many cases a drain plate of the original design may either be no longer available or if available may not fit securely because of erosion of the mouth of the drainpipe.
There is a need for a universal floor drain plate assembly which can be used to either close the open mouth of a new floor drain or used to replace a floor drain plate which must be replaced for some reason.
There is also a need for an improved inexpensive floor drain plate assembly that can be quickly and easily installed to securely close a variety of different size mouths of floor drains.